The Next Adventure
by TaylorTyper
Summary: A new demigod who still hasn't been claimed is discovered by Grover who calls Percy in for help, but what happens when Achilles' curse begins to fail? Rated T for language and to be safe. Percabeth later.
1. A Familiar Face

**NEW NOTE: I have edited/redone all the chapters as well as changed Neptune's name and character. Hope you like it better now!**

**Hey! TaylorTyper here! This is my first-ever fanfiction that I finally got to writing, so please no flames.**

**Kaliro: Constructive criticism is welcome, though, and reviews are definitely wanted.**

**Taylor: Let me know how you like it and/or how you want it to change. Thanks so much!**

**Kaliro: Now on with the show!**

**Summary: A new demigod who still hasn't been claimed is discovered by Grover who calls Percy in for help, but what happens when Achilles' curse begins to fail? Rated T to be safe. First fanfic, please read and review! Percabeth and PercyXOC FRIENDSHIP.**

**

* * *

**

**A Familiar Face**

I was in math class, sitting in my chair next to the window. Not wanting to change tradition, I was spacing out, staring out the window with my head leaning on one arm. I tapped the table impatiently with my fingernail, waiting for class to be over.

"Kaliro!" Mr. Cole yelled, smacking his ruler down on my desk.

"Huh?" I responded like the genius I was, my head shooting up to see my teacher right next to me. Some kids chuckled at my reaction.

Mr. Cole looked down at me with disapproval. "Miss Blane, if you are not going to pay attention, then _why_ are you in my class?" he asked sternly.

Mr. Cole stared at me through his glasses, waiting for an answer. I was about to say something smart, like "Oops, sorry, I must've forgotten to skip the worthless classes today. My bad." when someone knocked on the classroom door.

_Phew! _Saved by the bell! After a little thought, I realized that if I had started talking, I so would have gotten another slap to the hand and detention for the rest of the semester. _Whoever walks in that door is my new best friend, _I thought with a smirk. It didn't even matter who–

My internal babble was stopped when the principal walked in with a kid trailing him. The boy had messy black hair and wore simple jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I couldn't shake how familiar he looked. The principal mumbled something to Mr. Cole while the boy stopped at the front of the class and scanned the room, seemingly looking for something. His eyes met mine sending a jolt through me. They were the exact color of the sea! He was still watching me when the principal left and Mr. Cole introduced him.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Peter Hades. Be nice."

I heard a snort come from my right, where my best friend, Grover sat, and tore my eyes away from the new kid. Grover looked like he was trying really hard not to crack up. I raised my eyebrow and was about to ask him what his problem was when noticed that the boy, Peter, was standing in front of me.

"Uh, hi," I said dumbly, staring at his blazing turquoise eyes.

"Hi," Peter responded, looking me up and down. "Is anyone sitting there?" He gestured to the seat to my left, directly next to the window.

"Um…I, uh, no," I stuttered. "I mean obviously there's no one there right now. Unless I had an invisible friend, but then you'd think I was a freak and I don't have one, but…" I trailed off sounding like a complete idiot. Peter raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

"No. There's no one sitting there. Go ahead." I mumbled, summing up my previous answer without the strange, embarrassing runoff. Peter nodded his thanks and got settled.

I heard another snorting noise from my right and sneered at Grover, burning. _"Shut up!" _I mouthed at him. He had tears in his eyes from trying to hold back his laugh so much.

What possessed me to be such a complete and total weirdo? I can't believe I said that to the new kid! _Now he's going to think that I'm stupid or have some sort of mental condition, _I thought (I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD but that was beside the point). I swore I could feel Peter's gaze on me the whole time in class. I clenched my teeth and vowed that if I ever got the chance, I would show the new boy who the boss at this school was. Even so, I hid behind a curtain of my almost navy blue hair.

The bell finally rang to signal lunch. I rushed out of the classroom and then outside because the sun was shining. I sat down and pretty soon Grover hobbled over. I used to be made fun of for hanging out with him, – since he had a disability and was real sensitive – but the kids quickly learned that messing with me was a bad idea. Just because I was younger than everyone else, that definitely didn't mean I was weaker. Besides, if I wasn't going to be his friend, who was? When he first came to the school, he took an immediate liking to me. He seemed to understand any problem that I came to him about and he constantly told me that I was just special. I almost knocked his lights out for saying that at first, but then I figured that was just his way of trying to make me feel better.

"Hey, Grover?" I asked, promptly getting a full-mouthed "mphf?" as he turned to me. "Did you notice anything weird about that Peter kid?"

Grover swallowed and laughed his strange, animal-like laugh. "Weird like how?" he asked.

"I dunno," I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "I just felt so much like I'd seen him before…"

Grover blinked and stared at me. "Where'd you see him?"

"I–" I was about to respond when none other than Peter himself walked up to the seat across from us, full tray in hand.

"Can I sit here, or is your imaginary friend already taking this spot?" he asked with a smirk.

I glared at the black-haired boy, but it didn't faze him. Any other guy I would've decked, but he was new so I decided to give him a break. "No. It's fine," I grumbled.

Let me give you this straight: I wasn't the school bully. Okay, sure, someone got in my way and they were in for it, but I was more of the one keeping the peace around the school. I brought justice to the real jerks and the ones making our school look bad. I kept everyone in line. I guess you could call me the school's police.

Peter smiled wider and sat down. I still couldn't help noting how familiar he looked once again. "So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Kaliro Blane." I said, staring him down, just daring him to tell me that the sentence rhymed. He didn't comment, though. We ate in silence for a few moments. I watched Peter mistrustfully.

"So, Kali, I was–"

"Excuse me?" I interrupted Peter, glaring hotly at him. Grover flinched at my threatening tone and cringed in sympathy for the new boy. I stood up from the table and the courtyard steadily grew silent. This was the chance to show the new kid who I was. The police don't take crap from anybody. "_What _did you call me?"

Peter's eyes widened for a second but then he relaxed. "I called you Kali. It's a nickname. It means we're friends."

I grabbed his shirt and yanked him over the table so his face was inches from mine. "I told you my name is Kaliro," I growled, "nothing else. No nicknames, just Kaliro. Got it?"

Peter stared right into my eyes. The courtyard's silence was deafening. "Sure, I got it," he said casually. I set him down and backed off a bit. "Kali."

I clutched his shirt swiftly and drew my hand back in a fist. So he decided to learn the hard way. Even with the threat of a knuckle sandwich, Peter looked at me calmly. I almost sent my fist into his cheek, but I froze as I took in his sea-green eyes again. A picture flashed through my head. I dropped Peter and turned away. "You're not worth it... And we're not friends."

_How could I forget about him? Of course that's why Peter looks familiar._

I sat down again, ignoring the shocked look he gave me and the confused stares of the other kids in the courtyard. They were expecting the new boy to get a lesson he wouldn't forget, but I had backed down. Murmurs started up all around. I couldn't bring myself to care. Instead I stared angrily down at the mystery meatloaf that I had absolutely no appetite for. _Stupid, annoying new kid._

Peter seemed to try and start up a conversation. "Are you ADHD?" he asked. Out of the corner of my eye, it looked like Grover's ears perked up, like he was curious as well.

I looked up and stared at Peter coldly with one raised eyebrow. What the hell was he playing at? "What's it to you?"

"I'm ADHD," he replied, shrugging and ignoring my glares once again. "I'm also dyslexic."

I blinked. _Weird kid. _"Huh… Same goes for me." There was someone else with my condition? I knew it wasn't _that_ rare but still…

We resumed eating and didn't speak for the rest of lunch period. Though I thought I might have heard Peter say very quietly, "Nice find," I didn't see his mouth move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry the chapter's so short. The action should start by the end of chapter two.**

**Kaliro: The action better start next chapter, this is boring!**

**Taylor: You shut up! Have a cookie.**

**Kaliro: Yay! Chocolate chip!**


	2. I Meet My First Monster

**NEW NOTE: I have edited/redone all the chapters as well as changed Neptune's name and character. Hope you like it better now!**

**Taylor: Alright, here's Chapter Two!**

**Kaliro: Finally! Sheesh, after that long of a wait, there better be some action.**

**Taylor: Just look at the chapter title… Now how about the disclaimer?**

**Kaliro: TaylorTyper is not Rick Riordan and does not have rights to his books. She may have taken little pieces from _The Lightning Thief _in this chapter, but that was just to help her along. The only thing she does have rights to is the general storyline, and ME!**

**Taylor: Good Kaliro. Have a cookie! Oh, and thanks so much to Captain Uber-Awesome and Lisbry for reviewing! You both get cookies!**

**Kaliro: Now on with the action!**

**

* * *

**

**I Meet My First Monster**

When our break was over, Grover and I split to go to our separate classes. I didn't know where Peter's next class was but I can't say that I cared all that much.

My first class after lunch was English with Mr. Blake – my worst subject. He focused on spelling and I don't know how he expected _me _to spell anything, but he always told me that I wasn't working hard enough. The letters moved and turned too much! One time, I got so upset at my textbook that I yelled at it "Stop moving, you stupid letters!" and I earned a one-way ticket to detention.

So while Mr. Blake droned on about the first-grade concept of 'ie' versus 'ei' thing, I was naturally daydreaming about my favorite class, History. I know history isn't the most popular subject, but Mrs. Curry made it fun. There was something about her that radiated knowledge. We mostly studied Greek mythology and our class had even joked about Mrs. Curry being Athena one day, calling her 'My Lady.' She smiled sweetly, going along with it.

I was a Greek Geek. I loved the familiar sound of the stories and myths and especially the inspiring way that the heroes fight. I could just picture the dumb monster trying to defeat the hero, but the hero is so much smarter and overcomes the beast with both his brawn and brains.

A loud noise tolled three times and I was briefly annoyed with it for interrupting my daydream, but then I realized it was the bell, signaling the last class of the day. I quickly gathered my papers and ran across the hall and through the wave of kids to Mrs. Curry's classroom. I was rewarded with an hour of tales of conquering heroes, prophecies, and all-powerful gods. Not even the headache that had recently sprung up could ruin my favorite class.

When the last bell rang, I sighed with disappointment and looked down at my page. _That's odd,_ I thought, seeing a detailed picture of three kids in a clash with a Greek monster, _I don't remember drawing this._ Beginning to feel a strange sense of dread in the pit of my stomach that combined painfully with the worsening pounding in my head, I looked at the papers underneath from the rest of my classes. Each one had a picture I didn't recognize though the penmanship was clearly mine. And each one made my headache spike even more. I was about to shake it off and pack them away when Mrs. Curry stepped up to my desk, smiling warmly.

"How did you like today's lesson, Kaliro?"

I smiled authentically back at her. "It won as 'Best Class of the Day' hands down again."

She glanced down at my papers, "Is that what you were doodling on while I taught?"

I flushed and shrugged guiltily, "I guess so."

"You guess so?" She asked, confused.

"Well I don't remember drawing them," I told her honestly, letting her see them. "I just kind of looked down and there they were."

"Interesting…" Mrs. Curry looked through my drawings and I watched her intelligent gray eyes. I thought I saw shock and fear as she went through some of them, but she quickly looked back up at me, smiling once again. "They're wonderful drawings, dear," she said, though her voice sounded strained to me. I began to think that her smile was forced as well, but I passed that off as my overworking imagination. "You should run along or you'll be late getting home. You don't want your mother to worry."

"Oh, yeah!" I had almost forgotten about my overreacting mother who exploded even if I was only seven minutes late. "Bye, Mrs. Curry! See you tomorrow!" I called. I ran out the classroom door, down the hall and finally pushed the outside doors open right into a familiar black-haired boy.

Peter cursed, cupping his nose. Apparently, he was about to walk in the school just as I burst out. The end result was me smashing his nose. Oops…

"I'm sorry, Peter!" I squealed and then covered my mouth. I just squealed like a girl… Why did I have to be such an idiot? Besides, he deserved it.

"Hurry up, Kaliro! Your mom's going to be so worried!" Grover stood on the sidewalk below the steps that led up to our school, waiting for me. Honestly, it sounded like he was more worried.

"Coming!" I hollered. "Uh… Bye, Peter," I said hastily as I started to make a dash for my best friend.

"Wait," Peter said, grabbing my arm. I looked back at the mysterious new boy's face, so much like _his _and now – because of me – bruised. I realized that he and Grover looked a bit older than the other kids though we all were in our freshman year. Even though I skipped a few grades, Peter and Grover just looked a little rougher around the edges than my classmates. "Grover told me that you both live along the same road as I do. Would you mind if I walked with you?"

I narrowed my eyes. He was just another jerk wanting to know where I live. That would be the second stalker this month. The first one was a real creep… but he disappeared for no reason right as I was deciding to call the cops.

Peter smiled pleadingly up at me and I scowled. He looked like a damn puppy.

"Fine." I said, getting my arm free and adjusting my bag. "But you're going to have to walk fast, probably run." Otherwise I'd be so late I'd never see the end of my mother's fury.

Peter smirked, "That's no problem."

I scanned his cocky features for a moment, seeing some sort of inside joke reflecting in his sea-green eyes. His eyes were the trigger.

"_Kali..._" I heard a whisper from the past calling to me on the wind but I ignored it.

I turned around. "Come on, then. We've got to get moving before my mom goes into hysterics."

I jumped down the stairs, Peter right behind, and we joined Grover in a consistent jog. I wondered if Peter really could be a good friend. He didn't _seem_ that bad… and he looked so similar… he _had _to be related… Even so, I could easily slug him if he tried anything funny.

After a little while I glanced back and could tell that Grover was trying his best not to slow us down, but whatever physical disability he had was preventing him from going any faster than a hurried limp. I tempered my speed slightly for my handicapped friend.

Normally, I would have been watching the beautiful Pennsylvanian countryside and trees pass, but as I ran, I discovered that my headache from earlier had started to throb terribly. My vision started going foggy. I guess I started to fall back too because the next thing I noticed, Grover was in front of me and I was falling even further behind. I saw Peter look back and slow down, so he was at my pace.

"Are you all right?" I heard Peter ask, genuinely concerned. His voice sounded muffled, like it came from underwater. I got scared. I didn't understand what was going on. Was I having a stroke or something?

The next second, my skull felt like it was going to split open. I stopped in my tracks and brought my hands up to grasp my head. For a moment, I thought I saw the same mythical Greek monster from my picture on the back of my closed lids, but the vision disappeared as soon as it had arrived. The pain worsened. I cried out and dropped to my knees, panting.

Peter and Grover had stopped as well and started back towards me. Peter lowered down on one knee in front of me and held my shoulders. I could see that he was saying something, but through the agony I couldn't tell what.

Grover yelled something to Peter and he glanced up behind me, his eyes widening. Peter started shaking me, urging me to move. Finally, after glancing up quickly once more, he pulled me to my feet and started to drag me behind him in a sprint. Grover was impossibly running out in front of us without any disability or… pants. Instead, Grover had a goat backside like the satyrs from my books. I figured my impressive headache was beginning to make me delusional. That or I fainted. Which would suck majorly.

Somewhere along this point, my headache spiked again before vanishing. Still running, I twisted my neck around to see what we were trying to get away from and gasped, pure terror flooding my system. _It was the exact same monster I had drawn _and_ just seen in my head!_

"What the _hell_ is that _thing_?" I screeched at Peter. I was looking at a large lion-_thing_,fifty feet behind us and gaining. Its head was that of a lion, but it had the body and hooves of a giant goat and a ten-foot-long diamondback serpent for a tail. I also saw a… rhinestone collar?

"It's an old friend of mine," Peter called back. "Ever heard of the Chimera?"

"And _where_ in my textbook does it say that the Chimera wears a rhinestone collar like some prissy Chihuahua?" The Chimera roared loudly, shooting a humungous amount of blazing fire from its mouth. Even though we were a considerable distance away, the heat was so intense it felt like my back had burst into flames. I don't think it liked being called a Chihuahua, but somehow, I saw a hint of a smirk on Peter's face.

We skidded around the next bend and I saw the raging river that Grover and I crossed daily to get to our homes. The problem was, we were too far downstream. We turned too early. To get to the bridge we'd have to go back to the previous road and _then_ travel upstream. That didn't seem like an option anymore considering the fire-breathing, sharp-toothed doom that blocked our path.

"We're trapped!" I cried as Peter released me and we backed up to the bank. I didn't understand. How could this happen? _What _exactly was happening? Did I faint from that headache? Was I going insane again? It always did seem that my mind would choose the worst time possible to have me go crazy…

"Well, here come more sessions with that freaky psychiatrist," I muttered to myself.

The Chimera, seeing its prey was cornered, slowly stalked toward us, what seemed to be an evil smile on its gruesome face. My eyes wide, I backed up as far as I could without plunging into the fast-moving river. I wasn't scared easily, but you'd be afraid too if you were being stalked by a fifteen-foot, fire-breathing _monster! _Even if it was just my crazy imagination, it sure as hell _looked_ real to me, and I was terrified.

Peter stood to my right, crouched in a ready-position like he fought giant monsters every day. I saw him finger a pen in his pocket as if he was going to use it as a weapon, but before I could ponder Peter's IQ, I noticed that the Chimera was heating up for another Breath-O'-Fiery-Death.

Peter, seeing this as well, shoved me over to his right, near Grover. "Take her and get out of here!" Peter told him. The Chimera's mouth was really hot.

"But–" Grover protested.

"Go!" Peter yelled, pushing Grover. We ran. The Chimera was about to blow.

Grover practically dragged me to the edge of the trees into safety. Once we were under cover, I got over my shock and yanked my arm out of my best friend's grip. I dropped my bag and turned around, my full intentions to try and save the black-haired boy. _I couldn't let it happen again!_

"Move, Peter!" I screamed, trying to run to him, but it was too late. I watched in complete horror as flames engulfed my new-found friend.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Sorry for the cliff. I was plannin' on finishing the battle, but this seemed like a good place to stop. So as you saw, I did get a little help from _The Lightning Thief _to describe the Chimera, but the rest is all mine.**

**Kaliro: Thank goodness there was some action!**

**Taylor: Please read and review if you have the time! Oh, and to my Algebra teacher, Mrs. Curry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (It's her birthday on the 21st of the month that I updated this)**

**Kaliro: Can I have my cookie now?**


	3. I Make a Friend

**NEW NOTE: I have edited/redone all the chapters as well as changed Neptune's name and character. Hope you like it better now!**

**Taylor: All right! After much anticipated wait, here comes Chapter Three!**

**Kaliro: (groans)**

**Taylor: ? Kaliro? Isn't this where you say something about how long it took me?**

**Kaliro: Too...Many...Cooookiieees...**

**Taylor: Ah. That explains it. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much to Singerinthesilence, my best buddy Leslie, and gagneana000 for reviewing my last chapter. Percy, disclaimer please.**

**Percy: Taylor does not own me, but so wishes she does!**

**Taylor: (rolls eyes) Okay, moving on. Here's Chapter Three, I Make a Friend. I feel like I'm forgetting something...**

**

* * *

**

**I Make a Friend**

"**Peter's" POV (wink, wink)**

I watched calmly as the flames erupted from the Chimera's mouth. I heard Kaliro scream, "Move, Peter!" but I stood my ground and felt the rush of the river behind me. As the column of fire reached me, I felt a familiar tug in my gut and the river water seemed to jump out of its banks, creating a thick bubble around me.

Fire connected with water and suddenly steam was everywhere, making visibility zero. I briefly worried that the flames would just evaporate all the water and still get to me, but the wall held firm until the attack subsided.

I waited, Riptide out and uncapped, for the steam to clear away. The first thing I could see was Grover and Kaliro by the edge of the trees, the latter looking petrified. Then the steam dissipated enough and she caught sight of me, complete relief replacing her horror.

It seemed to take forever, but finally I could see the outline of something large through the moist clouds – the Chimera. I readied my sword and waited for the monster to make the first move.

That wasn't the best decision.

The Chimera must have been working out in the past four years because the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air, my sword was gone, and my ribs ached – a lot. I probably would have been okay if I had landed on the ground, or better yet in the river, but instead, a tree got in the way and I landed hard, making my vision go fuzzy. Dumb tree…

I'm not sure if it was actually moving that fast, or if it was just my muddled brain, but I saw a blur and then the Chimera was right next to me, snake-tail ready to strike. My eyes widened as the diamondback hissed and shot towards me, its poisoned fangs aimed straight at my unprotected chest. I rolled away quickly, managing to increase my dizziness. The snake head slammed into the roots of the tree, missing my right arm by inches.

But just because the snake-tail was out of commission for the moment, didn't mean that the lion head was stunned as well. I figured that out a little too late, though, as I discovered there was large hoof on my legs, crushing them. I tried to wriggle out, but the Chimera simply put more weight on that hoof. I cried out in pain and stopped struggling. Who knew the thing could actually be smart without _M__ommy_?

Unable to get free, I twisted my head around to see the enormous maw getting ready for another blast, point-blank. This time, there was no way it could miss. I went for the power in the river and tried pulling it out, but it wasn't fast enough. I knew I was trapped and utterly doomed.

Before the Chimera burned me to ashes I heard Kaliro scream, "No!" I was done for, I knew it. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods it would be painless. Time seemed to slow as my back heated up from the coming doom but then I felt a tug in my gut as the river responded to my pleas for help and a giant tidal wave rush from the river and grab the beast, sucking it back. The creature roared and struggled, but I knew the river had it in her hold. Soon the monster was immersed underwater and washed out of sight.

I lay on the ground for a moment, staring at where the Chimera had disappeared, almost not sure what to do. _I made that?_ I thought, _Cool…_

"Are you okay Peter?" Kaliro asked frantically, running over. I tore my eyes away from the river and looked at the dark-haired girl with wide eyes as the questions bubbled from her mouth. "You aren't hurt, are you? How did you _do_ that? Why is the Chimera _real_? Who are you really? What–"

"Stop," I interrupted, holding my hand up. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? One thing at a time."

I stood up a little shakily and truly felt the bruises in my legs, ribs, back, and head. I ached all over. I thought I was about to topple back to the wet ground, but Grover saw this and stepped to my side to grab me. All the while, Kaliro watched me skeptically, her lips pressed together as to refrain from saying any more.

I took a deep breath and prepared to change one high school girl's life forever.

"First of all, my name isn't Peter Hades," I began. Grover snickered and I splashed him with a surge from the river, blushing slightly. "Shut up! It was the best I could think of, okay?"

Kaliro stared at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, still trying hard to keep herself from bursting out. I turned back and focused on her. That's when I noticed that her eyes were truly golden and I had a brief flashback of my battles with the Titans.

"My real name has become a sort of monster attractor," I explained. "Almost no one can say it without monsters of all kinds coming for them."

It was true. Ever since I sent Kronos back to Tartarus, whenever monsters heard "Percy Jackson" or "Son of Poseidon," they would surround the area in two seconds flat (I had counted). So I decided that it wasn't the best idea to draw all the monsters within a five-mile radius to a new half-blood.

**Kaliro's POV**

I frowned at the ocean-eyed boy in front of me; the boy that had just controlled water and defeated a giant monster who I could've sworn had been in my textbook just a few minutes ago. "So what am I supposed to call you, Oh-Controller-of-the-River?" I asked sarcastically. Though I tried to push it down, there was a hint of hope that started to build in my chest.

Pet– the boy smiled. "My first name, Percy, would do fine."

I glanced down. "Oh," I said, hiding the disappointment. It wasn't him. He was gone.

Then I looked Percy up and down, finally noticing that though the ground was soaked all around, he was completely dry. I didn't understand how that was possible considering how humongous the tidal wave was – it had splashed me and Grover as well.

"How did you do that anyways? Control the water, I mean," I had trouble believing that someone could actually move something with some special power, but it had happened right in front of me. If it had been real… "And now you're completely dry; what gives? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Percy bit his lip. "It's no joke but I can't really tell you how." I frowned and he explained in one word: "Monsters."

My eyes narrowed at him. The monster seemed so real but how could I be expected to just accept this? I tried to think of a question that this mysterious boy actually would answer truthfully. There wasn't much.

"Don't worry," Percy said, noticing my disheartened expression. I looked into his sea-colored eyes. "I promise I'll tell you everything once we're safe at Camp."

I cocked my head to the side questioningly. "What camp? We're going somewhere?"

Percy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. I could practically see the anime-style sweat drop on his forehead. "Well, yeah, we're going somewhere but we can't really tell you where," he said and I face-palmed.

"Ugh," I huffed in annoyance, glaring at the ground. He really was going to stick by his story. "Isn't there anything you can tell me that won't attract the big scary monsters?"

Grover stepped next to me and smirked helplessly. I noticed he now had his pants on and I couldn't help but wonder where his pants went in the first place. **1** "Not really," he said. "But do you remember what I told you whenever you came to me about a problem?"

I slowly drew my gaze back up to the satyr's, still angry, and nodded. "You told me I was just special."

Grover smiled, "Exactly. Camp is full of kids that are… different, like you and Percy."

_A camp full of a bunch of kids with ADHD and dyslexia? Fun, _I thought. "What, and you, a satyr, aren't included on the 'Different' list?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Then I frowned, "Since when are you a satyr, anyways?"

Grover blinked. "That's it?" he asked. "No 'goat-boy' or 'half-donkey?' Not even a freak out?"

I laughed. "First of all, I studied enough to know you're a satyr and not some 'half-donkey,'" I saw Percy color and look away in the corner of my eye, "and dude, I'm _way _past freaking out." That was completely true. I had a feeling if one more 'special' thing happened, I was going to drop in a dead faint... in front of my best friend and a boy I just met.

Grover smiled proudly, his chin held high, and turned to Percy. "See? I told you studying could actually get you places."

Percy glared at the satyr. "Shut up!" he yelled. Grover and I laughed together - though I had a feeling my laugh was slightly hysterical after that experience - when suddenly a big wave gushed from the river and drenched both of our shaking forms, pushing us over onto the muddy ground and effectively silencing our chortles. Mud; just what we needed to complete a great day.

"Hey, no fair," I complained. "Not all of us have magical water-repellant!"

Percy laughed at our expense and we joined in the joyous moment. I decided Percy probably wasn't that bad at all - if any of this was real. In some ways he was similar to me and in a million ways he was similar to _him_. Maybe we could get along.

But still… All these things that were happening… Why me? I could barely handle all the 'regular' stuff that happened every year and it just seemed to be getting worse. Now I had been chased by a giant Chihuahua and saved by the new kid who can magically control the river. Sure, I laughed with them and played along, but on the inside, I was questioning my sanity and wondering what sort of sick prank this was.

* * *

**1: Don't tell me you've never wondered where he puts his pants. XD**

**All right, that's Chapter Three! I hope you liked it! The next chapter should come much faster. Please review.**

**I know what you're thinking, "This is so predictable! I know who Kaliro's godly parent is!" but you'd be surprised what I have stored in my twisted mind...**

**Leslie: psst... I know what comes up next. It's-**

**Taylor: (hits her best friend with a giant cookie) NO! Bad Leslie! You aren't allowed to spill the big secret!**

**Sarah: I know more than Leslie and I can tell you that-**

**Taylor: (hits her other best friend with a giant brick) AGH! My BFFs are plotting against me!**

**Leslie: (whines) How come _she_ gets the brick?**

**(It's true, both of my BFFs know big spoilers to what's coming up next, but I told them to keep their mouths shut. [pulls out cookies] But I might have had a little leverage...)**


	4. Percy Reveals a Secret

**NEW NOTE: I have edited/redone all the chapters as well as changed Neptune's name and character. Hope you like it better now!**

**My only excuse for being away so long is that I got into a funk, then I typed again, then I was told I wasn't good enough for my school's volleyball team on the first day of tryouts and got into another funk. But I'm back now so here goes with Chapter Four, Percy Reveals a Secret.**

**_**If you favorited this story before I edited (when Kaliro was Neptune) you'll probably want to go back and read the first three chapters over again because Kaliro is a little different than Neptune. I tweaked her character a bit.**_**

**Kaliro: Now I'm more bad-ass. XP**

**Taylor: Don't get full of yourself. That's part of it but she also has a bit more of a background that you'll figure out later.**

**Kaliro: Here we go! Percy Reveals a Secret! I wonder what it is!**

* * *

**Percy Reveals a Secret**

"All right," Percy said as our laughter died away into the forest. "We should probably head for your mom's place, Kaliro. No doubt she's worried sick."

My smile faded and I rolled my eyes, groaning. I wouldn't show them, but I felt a knot of fear as I thought of what waited for me at home. The other times I was late… No! I took the thought and crushed it. Nothing was going to happen. If I was lucky, maybe I'd come home and she'd be dead.

Percy smirked as if he knew where I was coming from and Grover put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll understand," he said, giving me an encouraging smile.

I shook his arm off and smiled sadly back at him, hoping he was right. But how could I bring myself to believe anything my so-called 'best friend' told me now?

Grover and I, both dripping wet and dirty, followed as a very clean and very dry Percy turned back to the road. Somehow the forest was still beautiful after our battle, the birds chirping and flying playfully from tree to tree. I took time to enjoy everything around us, trying to ignore the Chimera like it was a bad dream. I watched how the sun shined on Percy's dark hair and toned mu-

Whoa, what? I nearly choked. _Great; it looks like the ADHD part of my brain has started noticing boys now_.That was just what I needed – more distractions. It didn't even matter; with my luck Percy probably already had a girl-

Grover gasped suddenly, his eyes wide. "Percy, wait!"

Percy whirled around, concern and determination etched on his face. "What is it?" he asked, taking out his pen. I wondered what his pen was really supposed to be, suspecting it was more than it seemed. I didn't connect that the sword he wielded had to have gone somewhere.

Then I looked at the 'satyr' curiously. "Is it more monsters?" How long were they going to keep up this charade?

"No," Grover said worriedly, turning Percy so we could see his back. "You have a cut!"

I saw for myself that Grover was right – Percy had a tear in his blue T-shirt and a small cut on his right shoulder. Percy only glanced at it with a blank expression and then turned away. I looked back and forth between my friends, not understanding.

"I don't get it," I voiced my thoughts, feeling even further out of the crazy loop these two boys had created. "It's a small scratch, so what?"

Even as I said it, I knew there was so much more to it. The cut couldn't have been more than two inches but something wasn't right…

Both boys ignored me and neither said a word. I noted that feeling dread in the pit of my stomach was becoming a regular thing. And damn, did it piss me off!

Finally Grover's expression fell and he broke the silence. "You knew?" he asked Percy, betrayal clear in his voice. I saw Percy flinch. "You knew something was wrong with the curse and you didn't tell me?"

Percy's fists clenched and his head sank down. _What curse?_ I thought, frustrated, but I didn't say a word. Everything felt wrong. Observation told me Percy had kept a huge secret from Grover; one that could mean life or death.

With no warning, I felt a sharp pain in my head and winced as a picture of the Chimera flashed on my closed eyelids. I looked back to the river, worried for a minute that that _thing _would crawl out, but all was calm. As my gaze panned over to the trees suspiciously, I caught sight of my backpack and the picture came once more, sending a lightning bolt through my skull again.

"My drawings!" I yelled suddenly, startling the two boys. I ran over to my long-forgotten backpack near the trees and dug around to find the papers I unconsciously drew on in class. Percy watched me curiously while Grover still stared at his old friend as if he didn't know him anymore. Poor guy.

Finally locating the strange pictures, I studied the one on top – the battle with the Chimera. Sure enough, there were three kids – one with a sword, the other two standing nearby – in a confrontation with the Chimera. If I looked closely, I could see a river rushing behind the boy with the sword and that one of the two watching did not have human legs. From the shading I saw that both of the human kids had dark hair.

My heart-rate increased as I stood staring wide-eyed at the sketch. There was no doubt about it; _the three kids were Percy, Grover and me! _…But how? It wasn't possible!

"What is it?" Percy asked me, stepping closer, his eyes on the papers.

I tore my gaze away and looked up at him. Handing my drawings to him I said, "I drew these pictures in class... I think… I-it wasn't exactly on purpose, per say…"

While Percy inspected my first sketch with furrowed brows, Grover looked at me incredulously. "You think? How do you draw something without meaning to?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about the issue beforehand.

I shrugged and replied huffily, "I don't know! I just kinda looked down and 'Hello! You've got art!'"

Grover blinked, even more confused.

"Grover," Percy said, getting the supposed satyr's attention again. He was scanning the first page, frowning. "You should see this."

Grover put aside their problem for the time being and peered over Percy's shoulder. I waited, shifting from side to side in anticipation. I normally didn't show anyone my sketches but I decided they had a right to see these. They were definitely involved with whatever crazy, mumbo-jumbo I'd gotten myself into. As I watched, Grover's eyes widened, but neither boy spoke.

"Well?" I demanded impatiently.

Finally Percy looked up at me with a serious expression. "You said you didn't draw this on purpose?"

"Yeah, there are others in that pile."

Percy turned his attention back down to the papers and flipped through them. "There aren't any more."

"What?" I asked loudly, my eyes widening. I snatched the pages back, nearly ripping them in my haste. I searched through frantically only to find that Percy was right – the other pictures were gone.

I stared at the papers, as blank as the expression I wore. "But… I swear I drew more!" I exclaimed to my friends angrily. Where did they go? Or… maybe I never drew them at all…

Grover stepped up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder once again. "I'm sure there were more, but right now we need to focus on getting you to your mother while you're still safe."

I shrugged his hand off again and turned away. "Right," I said emotionlessly as I put the papers back in my backpack, "my mom."

The walk to my house was quiet and I could practically see the thick walls that had been placed between us. It was hard to believe we were ever even friends.

* * *

**Well there you go. The next chapter is a ton longer and I have no predictions for when I will get it done so don't get your hopes up too high.**

**Kaliro: Don't worry, Percy and I will do our best to keep her focused.**

**Taylor: (raises eyebrows fearfully) How will you manage that?**

**Percy: Oh... Just a little thing called... electric shock therapy.**

**Taylor: Ah... Wait, WHAT?**

_**Well isn't that familiar? I'm practically traumatized from the "treatment" Percy and Kaliro gave me for that whole time I wasn't typing. Brain Shock… so much more painful than Brain Freeze… :D**_

_**Please Review! Tell me how you like Kaliro!**_


	5. I Go Home

**I LIIIIIIVE!**

**So, you might've noticed how freakishly long the wait was. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy for either of us. Long story short: I had a bout with depression that I believe I've finally come out on top from so hooray for me! Anyway, I am planning on stepping up my game and writing way more often. However, that doesn't necessarily mean that the updates will come faster. This isn't the only thing I write, you know!**

**On that note, I'm curious. Would any of you like to see me write another fanfiction? I have a few favorite book*/game**/anime*** series' for which I also have a plot bunny that's ready to run off wherever the wind takes it: Kingdom Hearts** (I've already started two of them), The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness*, Yu-Gi-Oh!***, DNAngel***, Fullmetal Alchemist***, and... (wait for it...) DEATH NOTE***! So if you like any of those, just say that you're interested in your review and I'll try to get one of those up as well. Oh, and the "*"s were to code whether it was a book*, game**, or anime*** series in case someone didn't know. ...Apparently I like animes the most. XD**

**Now, the moment you've all-!**

**Leslie: OOH! Let me do it! PLLLLLEEEASE?**

**Taylor: This is _my _fanfic! Get out!**

**Leslie: PLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA-**

**Taylor: ALRIGHT! Just SHUT UP!**

**Leslie: *squeaks excitedly* *voice changes to a deep, announcer's voice* AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... THE MOMENT YOU ALL THOUGHT WOULD NEVER COME... CHAPTER FIVE OF _THE NEXT ADVENTURE_! *crowd cheers***

**Taylor: O_O**

**Leslie: *normal* What?**

**Taylor: ...Creepy.**

**Kaliro: On with the show!**

**~*(By the way, if you don't like how I play around like this before and after the chapters, then SKIP IT! I like to have fun and joke around. It's not my fault if you don't like it when I have fun.)*~**

**I apologize beforehand for any mistakes and/or if you really don't like this chapter. I know _I _don't like it.**

* * *

**I Go Home**

By the time the light wind was thick with the strong and easily identifiable smell of horses, we'd been walking for what felt like hours. None of us had spoken. I couldn't even enjoy the lush environment because the air between us was so tense.

From the look I had seen on his face, Grover caught my horses' scent only a few minutes before and I knew we would spot my house after the next bend in the road. The thought made my chest tingle briefly with panic but I swallowed it down. The stillness of the air dragged on.

When we finally reached the familiar tidy garden surrounded by a white fence, I was close to hyperventilating. I bit my lip, steeled myself, and broke the silence between the three of us before it drove me mad.

"You guys stay out here. I'll be out with my things in a bit," I said facing the lavender house, feeling my anger and fear grow. I sensed that Percy and Grover wanted to argue, but I didn't give them time. I hopped over the fence, ignoring the gate and cobblestone path, walking straight through the grass and flowers right up to the front steps.

I actually doubted that I would go with the boys to wherever this 'camp' was. All this… just wasn't possible. It would be best if I stayed out of it all. Monsters and satyrs? That wasn't my world. I'd had some pretty crazy stuff happen, but I don't think it ever went this far.

I put all these thoughts away as I reached the front door.

I banged the artistically carved door open and barged in. "Mom!" I yelled carelessly through the house, "I'm home!"

As I flung my backpack down in the shoe closet near the door, I heard fast, angry footsteps come down the stairs down the hall. The knot in my stomach tightened. I pretended to rustle with my binder and two pink slippers came into my peripheral view, one tapping impatiently.

"Where have you been?" I flinched when the harsh voice of my mother rang in my ears loudly. "And you're so filthy too! Why?"

I merely shrugged, still rummaging through my bag as if I was looking for something.

One manicured hand gripped the hood of my sweatshirt and I tensed, holding my breath.

"You will look at me when I speak to you." My mom's voice became soft, threatening, and far too calm. She was furious.

I stood up slowly and turned to her only to stumble back, my left cheek stinging terribly. My mother had released my hood when I stood and immediately drew her hand back and slapped me. I wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling.

"Maybe you need another _lesson _of why you need to get home _on time_," my mom sneered, staring down at me like I was a disgusting rat she found on her porch. I didn't meet her eyes and felt the sting of tears as some rolled down my sore cheek. My anger grew.

"And furthermore–" my mom began, breaking off suddenly and freezing when I jerked my head up and glared furiously at her. I felt a surge of satisfaction in my gut as I spotted fear flash in the depths of her bright hazel eyes.

"Never speak to me that way again," I growled threateningly, a power that I'd never heard before in my voice. My mother was a bitch! There, I said it. Did it really take me that long to figure it out? "After tonight, I'm leaving and never coming back." I still wasn't so sure I'd be staying at the camp Percy mentioned, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stay 'home!' I think I'd finally had enough.

My mother broke free of her shock and unfroze, narrowing her eyes. "Where would you go? A devil-child like you has no one to turn to."

"If there's any spawn of the devil here, it's you. I'm going to stay with my friends." Not a complete lie. My glare remained unwavering though my fury had subsided, taking most of my courage with it. I began to realize how idiotic it was to threaten my mother when I was in no position to do so.

Surprise briefly flashed across my mother's face before it contorted into anger and she reached past me towards the riding crop hanging by the door over her boots. The fear broke through my barrier and hit me full blast. My eyes widened and I hung my head hopelessly. How could I be so stupid? After all the other times, I was still dumb enough to rebel against her. She had complete control over my life. I shouldn't have allowed myself to hope I could get away. I should've told Percy to take his wondrous fantasy and get lost.

Before my mother's fingers even touched the weapon, another hand shot out and grabbed her wrist forcefully. I looked up in surprise into hard, sea-green eyes. **1**

"Kaliro, go upstairs and gather your stuff. Then get some sleep; we'll leave in the morning." Percy looked straight into my mother's eyes as she got over her bewilderment and began to anger once more.

I stood frozen, staring at my friend. He had rushed in and saved me _again_.

"Who are you?" my mom asked with narrowed eyes. She looked Percy up and down for a moment and then gasped, her eyes widening. Her hand was still caught in Percy's grip, as if forgotten.

"Kaliro, go upstairs now," my mom said forcibly, not taking her eyes off my friend. I heard an emotion in her voice that I couldn't place.

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Why–"

"Now!" my mom ordered, making me jump. I decided to head to my room though – I didn't want to cause any more trouble and I had to pack my stuff anyways.

I sprang up the steps and sent one last look at Percy, but he was engaged in a staring contest with my mother. I reluctantly disappeared down the hallway to my room.

**Percy's POV**

I was mad. No, I was furious. This woman dared to call herself Kaliro's mom and yet had beat her; several times from the looks of things. Grover had told me before he asked me to come that Kaliro was a nice and optimistic girl once you got past her outer wall. Now I knew why those defenses were there in the first place. I decided it was a more than likely possibility that Kaliro's 'mom' was a monster in disguise.

"What are you doing here?" I was yanked out of my thoughts when Ms. Blane – who's hand I still gripped – spoke. I focused on her, and then released her arm.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, guarded. I fingered Riptide in my pocket, just waiting for her to sprout wings and/or grow claws.

"I know who you are, Perseus."

I jolted and started to take out my pen. Definitely a monster.

"What I don't know," she continued and I froze, "is why you're here _now_. I have everything perfectly under control."

I blinked, straightening out of the fighting stance I had subconsciously slipped into. What was she talking about? She has _what_ under control?

Ms. Blane surveyed my confused expression and smirked. "It would seem we've got a bit to discuss, haven't we? Come to the living room, we'll talk there."

She started towards a room that branched off to the left of the hallway. I stood dead center in front of the door, my face a big question mark. The only thing in my head was: _Huh?_

"Do you want to know more about the girl or not?" Ms. Blane stopped in the entrance to the room and looked at me impatiently. I thought: _It wouldn't hurt to hear what she has to say about Kaliro, would it? Heck, it might even help us figure her godly parent. _But the Annabeth inside me yelled, _It's a trap! Don't go! She's a monster! _Naturally, I ignored her.

"Just one sec," I told Ms. Blane. I jogged back out the front door to where I left my furry friend by the fence. He was pacing worriedly and nibbling on his shoe. I'll admit he had matured so much since the jumpy little satyr I met in sixth grade, but he still had his moments. This was one of them.

I casually rested my arms on the white picket fence and waited for him to notice me.

"I should go, no I shouldn't, I should go, no I shouldn't," Grover was arguing with himself as he paced. "He shouldn't have gone by himself in the first place," he continued, frustrated, "I should go."

As he came to his decision, Grover turned to the fence, starting and bleating loudly when he saw me right there, inches from his face. I clapped my hand over his mouth, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Goat-boy, Ms. Blane wants to speak with us." I jerked my thumb back to the lavender house.

The satyr frowned at the 'Goat-boy' comment. I took my hand away from his mouth, wiping it on my jeans. "Are you sure she means 'talk' as in 'have a discussion' and not 'talk' as in 'try to rip us limb from limb?' You should always clarify these things…"

I hesitated. "She looked human enough to me." Then I acted hurt, "Don't you trust my judgment?"

I regretted the words as soon as they came out and I saw the pain in his eyes. "Not after 'Auntie Em's'."

I turned away, knowing full well that there was so much more to that than what he said. It would be a long time before he trusted me again, if at all.

"Let's go," I said before we could go back into what happened earlier. I sensed that Grover wasn't done with the subject but for now, I was. I headed straight for Kaliro's house without looking back, hearing his strange gait following me.

Grover and I stepped into the living room and saw Ms. Blane enter from the kitchen carrying a tray of teacups. She set the tray down on the coffee table and told us to sit. We conveniently chose the chairs closest to the door.

Ms. Blane started pouring tea into the cups and Grover and I exchanged looks. This was a really strange situation. We were having tea and a chat with a possible monster. The thought of it nearly made me crack up.

"Well? Let's hear it." Ms. Blane's harsh voice penetrated my wandering thoughts. She finished pouring three cups of tea and sat straight in her chair, poised like my really strict teachers during a conference.

"Huh?" I responded dumbly.

"Spill it," Ms. Blane said, impatient and demanding. "Why are you here?

I shook the extra thoughts out of my head. "Uh, well you know Kaliro is, uh… I mean…" I mentally smacked myself for sounding so stupid. But it was just too _weird!_

"He's trying to say that your daughter is half Greek god." Grover saved my butt. "But you should already know that."

Yes, we could say 'half Greek god' without an army coming but there's a good reason why we didn't tell Kaliro. If we told her she was a demigod, it would only have her asking more questions and saying names she probably shouldn't. So Grover and I decided to save everything until we made it to Camp Half-Blood. See? We can be smart when we want to. **2**

Ms. Blane responded quickly. "Of course I know that! But Kaliro was perfectly safe here before _you _came along!"

Grover cringed at her shrill yell and my fists clenched the arms of the chair at her 'safe' remark. Any child stuck with an abusive parent does NOT fit into the 'safe' category.

"We understand you may want to keep your daughter with you but–" Grover was cut off by Ms. Blane's loud, hysterical laugh.

"Keep her? I want nothing of the sort! Nothing could make me happier than to dump this-this _demon child _on someone else!"

"Then why are you so concerned with stopping us when we're offering to take her out of your hair?" I stood from my chair and stared her down. Ms. Blane just took a sip of her tea. I got the feeling this lady was nuts.

"If you sit down, I'll consider telling you."

I kept my glare with no intention of obeying her but Grover gave me a look that said '_We need to know more.' _I grudgingly sat down to listen and Ms. Blane set her teacup on the untouched tray – Grover and I didn't trust her tea.

"I take care of Kaliro here for everyone's sake. I can't let her leave. She's a danger to anyone around her," Ms. Blane explained.

"_She's _the danger?" I scoffed.

Ms. Blane looked at me. "She is out of control. She needs punishment."

I clenched my teeth and nearly went for my pen again. Ms. Blane talked about this girl like she was nothing; a speck of dirt she couldn't get out of the carpet. I glared daggers at Ms. Blane. I wanted to slice her head off right that moment. She would deserve it. And who could blame me if I said I mistook her for a Gorgon? Oh wait, Celestial Bronze no cut human… Dang.

Grover could feel the anger radiating off me and gave me a warning look, telling me to calm down. I nodded slightly and released my sword – it wouldn't do anything anyway.

Grover took the initiative, asking calmly, "Why do you believe your daughter is so dangerous?"

There was a long pause and I watched Ms. Blane carefully as she looked down. She spoke softly, "Because… she is not actually my daughter by blood."

I straightened in my seat, trying to think it over. This woman… wasn't Kaliro's mom? What did that mean for her godly parent then? Is it her father or mother? …And how the heck was that answering Grover's question?

"But what does that have to do with why you think she's dangerous?" Grover put my thoughts into words.

"Everything!"

Grover and I had unconsciously been leaning forward and her sudden outburst made us jump and jerk back away from her. Ms. Blane's hazel eyes were filled with fury and maybe a hint of madness. We watched her warily but she seemed to deflate once more.

"She killed her mother."

* * *

**1: It rhymes! I swear I didn't do that on purpose! XD**

**2: Yeah, they can be smart when they want to... I guess they don't want to very much. XD (Percy: Heeey!)**

**Well? 'Nother cliffy! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think. Also tell me if you'd like to see a Kingdom Hearts, Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, DNAngel, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Death Note fic from me. I've got plenty of ideas ripe for the picking!**

**Kaliro: No one wants another one of your terrible fanfics.**

**Taylor: ...**

**Percy: ...That was kinda mean...**

**Kaliro: Yeah, so?**

**Taylor: You _do _realize I can have you killed off...**

**Kaliro: O_O Please don't! I'm sorry!**

**Taylor: ...We'll see... :D**

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

**One more thing: If you like this story enough and you actually care, then if the next chapter is taking too long, you have permission to PM me with something like: "GET WORKING, BITCH OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR SKIN AND USE IT FOR MY RUG!" I'm sure that'll push me to get finished sooner. :D**


	6. Mother Dearest

**Look! I updated! ...At least that wasn't the longest time I've gone without updating... I'm pretty sure the last one was even longer. However, this time, I plan that the update will be much sooner! ...So long as my teachers don't decide to murder me via smothering under too many projects... again... XD**

**So anyways, I have started writing some other fics as well and I plan on posting some of them soon. The two main stories I'm working on are for _Kingdom Hearts _and _Ouran High School Host Club_.**

**Percy: And now, besides all that junk-**

**Me: Hey! I wasn't done!**

**Percy: But my story's more important!**

**Me: You _are _getting full of yourself... -_- **

**Anyway, what I wanted to say was a big shout out THANK YOU! to NobodySomebodyAnybody for sending me my very first death threat! You are the very reason that this chapter came out now. Otherwise it probably would've gone until school got out... or maybe even August... O_O yeah, I guess I've got updating issues. But once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hit by shoe that flew on from offstage***

**Leslie: :( _HELLO! _Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: ...The disclaimer? I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I owned this stuff, people. *Leslie throws chair* OW! You're violent today!**

**Leslie: NO! I SENT YOU A DEATH THREAT TOO! WHERE'S MY THANKS? *hit by flying cake that reads, "Thank you!"* (muffled) ...Thanks...**

**On with pants! (Don't ask why I said pants, I'm not exactly sure myself XD)**

* * *

**Mother Dearest**

Grover and I sat in stunned silence. My muscles unclenched and I slumped back in the cushy chair, willing my brain to start working again.

"What?" I forced out. I still couldn't process it.

"You heard me, boy!" Ms. Blane glared at me. I didn't even flinch. "The child is a murderer!"

I sat there, my mouth gaping like a fish for a moment longer. Then my face hardened. She was lying. There was no way.

Grover finally got his voice to work. "You can't mean that. Kaliro could never have–" he swallowed, "–_killed_ her own mother."

Ms. Blane shrunk back into her chair, looking like she was about to cry. What was up with her bipolar-ness? This had to be an act. "M-my sister took the girl to a beach when she was younger. She taught the little devil how to swim. Then, according to an eye witness, Kaliro had gone out too far when my sister wasn't looking. Alison of course had to go out after her, but the tides came in earlier that day and the currents were moving faster!" Ms. Blane covered her face in one hand, seemingly in anguish.

I just watched and listened intently, frowning now. The beach, the tide, and the currents? If all this was true, – which I still doubted it was – did that mean we just found my half-sister? I could tell Grover was looking at me, having the same exact thoughts.

"That was the last day anyone saw her." Ms. Blane said through her hand quietly. Her shoulders started shaking and her other hand gripped the fabric of the pink dress she wore as if she needed to hold onto something – as if her life depended on it. I had to admit, she looked broken. I started to believe her. Everything that happened had torn her apart. She loved her sister. "It was all Kaliro's fault."

My sympathy faded and I glared again. "How could you say that? It's completely unrelated–"

"I know _your _kind, boy. Are you not a child of the Sea God?" Ms. Blane demanded, looking up from her slippers. Her cheeks were wet.

Grover and I stiffened at her question, waiting for a sign of monsters. _That's odd,_ I thought when none came, _she _did _say 'child of the Sea God.' ...Maybe I'm getting too full of myself. _

I turned my attention back to Kaliro's aunt. "Are you saying that Kaliro is...?" I left my question open but she knew what I meant. I thought back to the Chimera fight. Maybe I didn't make that tidal wave. That would be a major bummer. ..._Holy Poseidon, I _am _too full of myself!_

"I don't know," Ms. Blane answered. "I don't know who her parent is. Considering the _facts_ though," her eyes narrowed, "that's what I'd say."

_Those aren't proven facts! _I yelled in my head, meeting her glare head on with my own.

"We won't know for sure until she's claimed," Grover said, trying to keep the peace.

I scowled at that. We shouldn't have to be waiting for her to be claimed. She was a freshman in high school! _If Kaliro _is _my half-sister, I'm going to have a serious talk with my father._ Whoever her parent was – my father or otherwise – definitely wasn't abiding by the deal we made.

"Claimed or not, we still need to take her to Camp," I said, not breaking my eye contact with Kaliro's aunt.

"She cannot leave," Ms. Blane said stubbornly.

My mood shifted suddenly for the worse and I stood from the chair, my fists clenched. Grover stood as well and held my arm to bring me under control. He could tell I was unstable; that I had been ever since I had arrived.

"Kaliro is coming with us tomorrow whether you like it or not," I growled.

Ms. Blane responded easily, "Then I'll call the police on you."

I gritted my teeth and took a step forward but Grover restrained me. I turned to him and nearly told him off but he shook his head.

"Let's go, Percy," he said. I reluctantly followed my friend out the door, sending Ms. Blane one last glare. _We're taking Kaliro to Camp Half-Blood, _I promised myself.

**Kaliro's POV**

I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I swear I had no intentions of listening in to my mother's conversation.

But I did. And what I heard was something like a nightmare.

After I ran up to my room, I grabbed the suitcase I had in my closet and flung all my clothes in it. It still had a lot of space since my mother had never bothered to get me the 'latest fashions.' Instead she'd drop me off at a secondhand store with twenty bucks each year. I filled up the extra space with my special blanket (shut up!) and my journal. I thought I was finished when I remembered my bookcase.

I looked up at it – five shelves high, packed with my favorite books and my own journals and sketchbooks. No way would I be able to bring all that... I trailed my hand along the spines of the books sadly, and then picked out two of my favorites: _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _and _Cirque du Freak: Sons of Destiny. _Both were books from my two favorite series. I heard some kids talking about _Cirque du Freak _at school, and say they hated the ending but I thought it was perfectly fitting. And I don't know why, but I liked the third _Harry Potter _book just a little better than the others.

After placing the books in my suitcase carefully so they wouldn't be damaged, I studied my sketchbooks. I only had room for one. I picked up a few and flipped through them, wondering if they'd be anything like my drawing of the Chimera. I mean really, what a strange coincidence... right?

"Kaliro was perfectly safe here until _you _came along!"

I jumped and dropped the current sketchbook I was holding, recognizing my mother's shout from downstairs. I heard Grover's voice start to reply in a softer tone but my mother interrupted him with a loud bark of laughter. Unintentionally, I started moving closer to the doorway.

"Keep her?" my mother asked bitterly. "I want nothing of the sort! Nothing could make me happier than to dump this – this _demon child _on someone else!"

I felt a brief stab of pain in my chest. My mother didn't want me. I'll admit I was pretty sure about that in the first place but it still hurt to hear her say it out loud.

"Then why are you so concerned with stopping us when we're offering to take her out of your hair?"

That was Percy. He sounded angry.

I heard my mother respond and they started a quieter conversation. I sighed and walked back to my bed, clipping my suitcase closed and carrying it out to the hallway. I tried to block out anything coming from downstairs. I didn't want to hear any more of my mother's harsh words. However, my mother's next yell made me jump and drop my suitcase which popped right open. I cursed quietly and kneeled down to pack my stuff once again.

Practically everything that happened within the next couple of days could've been avoided if I just hadn't heard my mother's next sentence.

"She killed her mother."

I froze. They weren't talking about me anymore. But then who was my mother referring to?

"What?" I heard Percy choke out.

I should've stopped listening. I should've gone back to my room.

"You heard me, boy!" my mother shouted, startling me again. She really shouldn't yell so much... "The child is a murderer!"

Those words shut my brain up. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. Why, though? They _couldn't _be talking about me. My mother was right in that room. It wouldn't make any sense.

"You can't mean that," Grover's voice faltered slightly. If only I could've gotten out of there! "Kaliro could never have–_killed_ her own mother."

My mind went blank. Nonono. That _wasn't _possible. Lies, all lies. There's no way for someone to be dead if they're right down the stairs. Even so, doubt penetrated my thoughts. Was this woman a fraud?

I crept downstairs and stopped in the hallway next to the living room. I listened in as my... aunt explained the details of the day my mother – my _real _mother – died. Standing outside that room, I felt like I had been cemented to the wood flooring. My mind was stuck in an endless loop, repeating the same thought over and over. Why? Why? _Why? _My anguish increased with each second.

I grabbed my head and pulled at my hair in an attempt to hold myself together. I felt so confused. The floor I was looking at blurred for a second and I rubbed my eyes to clear them. My hands came back wet.

Then I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I ran straight out the front door, closing it quickly but quietly behind me. I still hadn't escaped quite fast enough and I heard one last question from my former mother.

"Are you not a child of the Sea God?"

* * *

**Alright so that's it for this one. I know it's short; all my chapters have been. And I _know _Percy was OOC. He's probably going to be that way for a while and there's a reason for that.**

**So who guessed that Kaliro was going to listen in to their conversation? *All raise hands* ...Yeah, I figured that. After a few weeks (months) of thought, I've realized how cliche my story is (side note: yes, I'm too lazy to put the accent on the 'e' in cliche!) but I'm gonna keep writing it anyway because it's good practice and I'm having fun! :)**

**Alright, well I don't really feel like playing around with my characters so... That's it, I guess. I apologize if you reviewed and I didn't get back to you. I kinda lost track of who I'd said thanks to already.**

**Besides all that, the same rule as in the last chapter applies: If I don't update for a long enough time, and you actually care, send me some form of "motivation." It worked this time so who knows? Maybe it'll work again. But FYI: I've already been threatened with a butter knife and being tied to a chair with a computer playing terrible songs right in front of me. Try and be creative! ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. No Going Back

**Well then... Look, another chapter! *shot***

**Yeah, okay, it's been awhile. But hey! This is TEH LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN! And it's all in Percy's POV. And it's the most exciting chapter (in my opinion) so far. I can't wait to see the reception to this one.**

**Leslie: *hits* Would you get on with it?**

**Taylor: Geez! You've been really abusive lately!**

**Leslie: *threatens with wand* _Avada-_**

**Taylor: OKAY! OKAY! NO NEED FOR THAT! ...Who else is excited for Harry Potter? :D**

**Leslie: ...**

**Taylor: I'M GOING! Sheesh...**

***All rights for Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan***

* * *

**No Going Back**

**Percy's POV**

"Well, that's that, I guess," Grover said, walking away from Kaliro's house. "Let's go find a hotel, have a nice hot bath and–"

"You smell when you're wet, Goat Boy," I said, clipped. Abruptly, I turned and hopped over the white picket fence, hurrying around the side of the lavender house.

"What are you doing?" Grover whisper-shouted, looking worriedly back at the door.

I ignored him and looked at the second floor, picturing the inside of Kaliro's house. I found a window where I guessed her room would be and scanned the area for a way up.

Grover cursed quietly at my stubbornness and ran over to me, looking behind him like he expected Ms. Blane to burst out with a chainsaw.

"Keep watch," I told him. I ran over to an apple tree next to the house and started climbing, using its strange knots as handholds. _We're getting that girl out of there now, _I thought determinedly._ She doesn't deserve any more time here._

Finally I reached a branch that grew out close enough to the window and started across it. It was only, what? Fifteen feet up? That wasn't too bad. I was walking in a straight line on a slightly thin branch of wood. How hard could it be?

Grover stared up at me, wide-eyed. His two horns poked out from his curly hair as he gripped his hat, wringing it with his hands and biting it anxiously. He really shouldn't worry so much. I wasn't _that _reckless... was I?

I made it halfway across with no incident, not feeling the least bit nervous. I expect my training had helped with that. But as I was nearing the window, a scalding pain burst from my back, spreading to my left arm, ribs, and right thigh. I bit my lip hard to keep Grover oblivious to it but suddenly my foot slipped out from under me. The next second, I found myself hanging only by my right arm and knee. Grover covered his mouth to prevent a loud shout.

I hung there for a moment, surprise clearly etched on my face. On the inside I was in agony, but I wouldn't let it show. I couldn't let Grover see. I had to keep this problem to myself. It was my own weight to bear.

I had completely forgotten about the empathy link at this point. Before all this had started, Grover and I were mostly open to each other's thoughts and feelings. We were best friends and as such, we used the empathy link to stay that way; especially when we were sent on missions on complete opposite sides of the continent. But more recently, I had been blocking it and I was almost used to the solitude. However, after the excitement of the battle with the Chimera, my brick wall had shattered without my knowledge. Looking back on it now, I really was too arrogant. Grover had already known a lot more than I wanted him to and I had no clue.

After gathering myself together and gritting my teeth against the pain, I wrapped both my arms and legs firmly around the branch and tilted my head up to see how far it was to the window. There was about two feet left. I started crawling along the branch, knowing that I couldn't exactly quit now unless I'd rather be a crumpled, broken heap of Percy on the ground. It turned out to be a much harder feat than I thought. My thigh was on fire and my arm and ribs burned badly. My back seemed to have gone completely numb with pain. I knew I'd been through worse, though.

Finally my head bumped into the wall of the house. This was the tricky part. I mean even harder than the rest of the crap I'd gone through already. I could only reach it with my left arm so I let go of the tree with said arm and twisted to grasp the small ledge under the window. With all my weight distributed so strangely though, my left leg rolled off of the tree and the sudden extra pressure on my thigh made me gasp sharply.

"Percy?" Grover called up, quiet but concerned. "Are you alright?"

_No, I'm perfectly fine! Just hanging out!_ Seriously, what did he think? I was hanging upside down from a small branch fifteen feet off the ground for _fun?_

I grimaced but didn't answer him, trying to ignore my angry thoughts. I was actually afraid if I opened my mouth I'd scream. So much for being invincible.

My right leg was now the only thing holding me up from a long fall. At that moment it sounded like falling from fifteen feet up would have hurt a whole heck of a lot less than hanging from it. As I grabbed the ledge with both hands, the thought occurred to me that I probably should've checked if the window was open or not before climbing all the way up. Oops.

I let my right leg fall off the branch and used all my upper-body strength to haul myself up. My ribs hated me for that, throbbing mercilessly as I struggled with gravity. Finding that the window was open, I gratefully thanked all the gods and pulled myself into the room, collapsing onto the carpeted floor.

I leaned against the wall of what I thought to be Kaliro's room, panting harshly. I came to the conclusion that neither the dark-haired demigod nor her mother were in the room since there wasn't a shout of surprise at my arrival. After catching my breath, I looked up to sea-foam green walls along with furniture following the same theme.

I forced my body up on shaky legs, causing another short burst of pain which I winced at. I walked around the room curiously. There were drawings practically covering every inch of green on the walls. I was briefly reminded of Rachel Elizabeth Dare's room. The possibility that Kaliro had the same gift as Rachel crossed my mind. But it's not like we needed another oracle. And even if we did, why a demigod this time instead of a regular mortal?

When I stepped up to her large, overflowing bookshelf, my foot bumped something on the blue-carpeted floor. I looked down at yet another sketchbook, open to an incomplete drawing. I picked it up. It was a detailed depiction of a girl in Greek armor. It looked like a self-portrait of Kaliro, but I wondered how she had drawn such an accurate picture. You would need to have the armor in front of you to get so many details. I was pretty sure Kaliro didn't have a giant mannequin equipped and ready for ancient Greek battle hiding in her small closet.

Not to mention, the girl's eyes... The rest of it seemed to be Kaliro, but her eyes had some sort of emotion that just felt wrong on her face. I had seen her look mean earlier, but never as hungry and evil as this felt.

I looked closer at the sketch, seeing something in the background. I think it wasn't quite finished yet because all I could make out were two haunting eyes that stared straight out of the page. They looked angry, vengeful, and possessive, but at the same time slightly familiar. I wondered who those malevolent eyes would be attached to. A shiver ran down my spine as I finally decided to close the sketchbook carefully and place it back on the floor.

Looking for any sign of Kaliro, I crossed the room and scoped out the hallway. No Ms. Blane, no Kaliro, but there was a small open suitcase sitting by the banister near the stairs. She had listened when I told her to get ready to leave. Frowning, I clipped the suitcase together again and then searched silently for Kaliro or a clue as to where she had gone. I could tell she wasn't downstairs either so where could she have gone?

I felt some of my emotions start overflowing again; anger, bitterness, sorrow, and pain, lots of pain. I tried to regain control like always before it got out of hand but soon I resigned myself and carried the suitcase – with some difficulty – back to the window where Grover was waiting below anxiously. On the way, I grabbed the sketchbook from the ground and packed it away as well.

Catching sight of me, Grover visibly relaxed. "Where is she?" he called in a whisper.

I didn't bother answering; my emotions weren't in my control yet. _Is this what Annabeth feels like during "that time?"_ I couldn't help thinking. _Because this sucks._ My mental Annabeth slapped me.

"Catch," I said, tossing the suitcase down at Grover. I really needed to rein my feelings in. Well, he did catch it... sort of...

Attempting to clear the satyr of any doubts of my health, I jumped from the window, swung from a tree branch, and landed hard on the ground. My back throbbed in agony and I nearly lost my balance (and my lunch) but I didn't think Grover had caught anything. Said satyr was on his butt looking miffed, the suitcase in his arms.

Turning my attention back to the problem at hand, I sighed and cursed. Kaliro must have run off. I frowned. She could've heard our conversation. That would definitely cause some issues we didn't need.

"Real nice, Percy," Grover huffed bitterly, taking me out of my thought process. "Thanks so much for crushing me with a suitcase!" The sarcasm was almost visible. "Just because you became _Mr. Invincible_–"

"Just shut up!" I burst out, my hands clenching into painful fists. "Do you think I _wanted _to be like this? You think I _wanted _to go through all that pain?" _To still be going through it _every day_? _All the feelings I was trying to hold back were rushing to the surface. And _damn,_ it hurt! My eyes stung and my throat burned. _Shit,_ I cursed mentally, _don't cry, damn it!_

Grover stared at me, astonished. His expression turned to extreme concern. "Percy, what–"

"You don't understand." Both my voice and my fists were shaking. Tears – _actual tears!_ – ran down my cheeks. I, Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was crying.

I looked straight into my best friends eyes. "I had no choice," I said, choking slightly, "My pain was the price picked to pay for the upper hand in a war that never should have happened." _And one of the first friends I ever had paid with his life for everything to be "right" again. _"I had to become stronger if we were ever going to win." _I became stronger in order to kill him._

Grover stood where he was, looking too stunned to do anything. I realized finally that the link was slightly open and I could tell he was trying to read into my emotions and find out what was going through my head. I knew he wished I would share everything that was going on, like a "real best friend" would. But how could I? I was doomed either way – can't tell him, can't keep a secret. _This sucks! _Hot tears kept spilling over my cheeks.

"Damn it!" I shouted, wiping my eyes furiously. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't take much more of this. So within a beat, I turned on my heel and sprinted away.

"Percy!" I heard Grover yell after me, but I ducked my head and ran faster.

Everything hurt.

I kept going, wishing I could turn back time. I wanted to go back to a few months ago, before my life was blown out of proportions for the second time. One day specifically. Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach together. Every so often she'd mention something awesome that she was planning for her design for Olympus. She always had the most adorable look of excitement on her face. I laughed with her and just held her close as I made the tide come so it just barely touched our toes. It was simple and perfect.

But that simplicity was gone now. Suddenly, the rug had been pulled out from under my feet once again and I couldn't seem to stop falling. I truthfully wasn't sure I'd climb out of this one alive.

_What happened to _'It is done'_? _I had thought that I'd been promised a long, full life. Wouldn't have been the first time I was wrong.

* * *

**LELE WAS HERE**

**...No seriously, she was... She snuck into my documents and put that little note there... I decided to leave it. -_-**

**Well, what did you think? Was it exciting? Was it EVERYTHING YOU EVER DREAMED OF? ...Maybe I should categorize my story under ANGST now... ^_^' Ahehe... **

**ANYWAY! I think I'm gonna start responding to reviews right here!**

Lele-the-Greek-Geek: PSH! I don't need to respond to you! *smacked* ...Okay, fine... Jerk. First of all, WHY AREN'T YOU AWAKE? We promised to get up nice and early and write together! WAKE UP! ...Also, MUAHAHA! I didn't get a death threat from you either! ...But I get those from you every day... -_- ...Thanks anyway! Love ya! Less than three!

**NobodySomebodyAnybody: Thanks once again! You're awesome! :D But this time I updated without a death threat from you! HAHA! ...It still took me forever, though... XD Anyway, I'll be waiting for your next review AND possible death threat! X_X **

ChickWithThePurpleGuitar: Thanks so much for reviewing! I sincerely apologize that I probably didn't update as fast as you would have liked... But thanks for the compliments! They are very much appreciated. I'm so glad you like it!

**Thanks you guys! Sorry if I somehow missed your review but you review this time and I WILL RESPOND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I enjoy reviews almost as much as cookies. :) But seriously, a review is the only payment us lonely fanfic writers get, so please help us to not feel so lonely!**

**Besides all that, I am VERY DETERMINED to get the next chapter out FASTER THAN I'VE EVAR DONE IT BEFORE!**

**Kaliro: If Taylor does not get the next chapter online by the end of Sunday, July 17, all of her readers may send threats to her life until it is up.**

**Taylor: O_O That sounds scary! It's less than a week! Please don't kill me, guys! I'll get it out, I promise!**

**Percy: If you don't kill her, we will! ^_^**

**~Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. We Become Cowboys

**Wow. I _SUCK _at updating, don't I? XD But the point is, I did it. AND this chapter has taken over the title of TEH LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN! So... yay for me! ^ ^**

**~One extra note: If any of you are anime fans, keep an eye out. I'm planning on posting one or two D. Gray-Man fics soon and I'd appreciate it if you read those too! (They're not up yet but they're on my computer!)~**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! You'll see my response at the bottom. :)**

**Leslie: My GODS! HURRY UP! *hits with shoe***

**Taylor: Why are you always so mean?**

**Leslie: Because you are always so lazy! *hits with stuffed animal***

**Kaliro: When you say you're going to update by a certain time, you need to upate by that time! *hits with blade of grass***

**Taylor: Okay, I'm sorry! I got the chapter up now... ...You do realize that a blade of grass isn't really a blade, right?**

**Kaliro: ONE MONTH LATE! *smacks with frying pan***

**Taylor: ...I feel abused...**

**Percy: All rights for Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan. *punches* Not this little brat.**

**Taylor: LITTLE BRAT? I'LL SHOW YOU- *all hit again* ...Just... here it is... -_-**

* * *

**We Become Cowboys**

**Kaliro's POV**

I ran – more like, sprinted – through the long grass towards the west, feeling tears drip from my eyes periodically. The sun shined like a beacon, bright yellow and orange, mourning the day's – and my life's – end. I wished I could run on forever into the sun and burn up in flames. _Wow, dramatic much? _I thought to myself.

Throughout my lifetime, I actually had never wanted to be "normal." I was already abnormal and stood out from everyone else, but I had always wanted something more. I dreamed of being something special; of being pulled into a world of magic and excitement.

Suddenly, that wish didn't seem so magnificent anymore. I would gladly have lived my whole life completely oblivious to the truth than finding out that my real mother had died by my hands. The incident hadn't been very clear and it _could_ have been a complete accident; but if I was somehow like water-controlling Percy, then it all fit perfectly. Words kept repeating themselves in my head; _'It was all Kaliro's fault...' All my fault. All my fault._

I halted when I realized I'd passed a building. The stables, actually. My home. I always came here on a bad day. I'd spent the night there a few times as well in particular cases. It wasn't a coincidence that I'd ended up here after such tragic news. The horses understood me a lot more than anyone else ever had. Except for one special person.

I stepped inside – meanwhile mentally stepping around a bad topic – and was greeted by a whinny and a few snorts. I smiled a little, letting their comforting scent wash over me, and walked slowly over to Caramel, my tan mare.

"Hey girl," I said softly, stroking her cheek. She closed her large eyes and leaned in to my touch. I wandered into her stall and she opened her eyes again to look at me concernedly. _What's wrong?_

"Things are really messed up right now." I responded to the question in her eyes. I choked on the block in my throat and my eyes started to water again. I felt my lower lip tremble for a moment, and the next second I threw my arms around Caramel's neck and sobbed miserably. I was so glad there was no one around to see the blubbering mess I'd become.

I hadn't cried this much since my cat ran away. He was a black stray with bright green eyes that always loved to climb the apple tree by my window. I gave him food, love, and shelter for the cold nights. In return, he gave me a friend.

I wasn't allowed to have a cat, but Puma was perfect. He was really smart and knew when to hide and keep out of sight. He didn't need food from me all the time either; he could hunt on his own. In the winters he would stay in my room all day too and I loved playing with him or just curling up to read a book with him beside me. Puma had been my only friend for years until someone else followed him back to my house. That boy was my first real friend. But I didn't want to think about him.

One night, after the worst tragedy in my life and a bad fight with my mother, I did something I would regret forever. I was still curled up in the corner of my room when Puma came in through the window like always. He tried cautiously coming up to me, meowing in his adorable raspy way to try to cheer me up.

I wasn't thinking straight. My head hurt from how long I'd been crying and the fresh marks on my skin throbbed as well. Everything had crashed down that day. When I felt him brush up against my leg, there was a moment of surprise and comfort but it was gone in a flash.

I kicked the black stray three feet away. He stood and looked at me, surprised and insulted. "Get out, cat!" I yelled at him, my face red and wet from sobbing. "I don't want you here!" _That's a lie; please stay!_

Puma still stood in the middle of the floor, staring at me with those big, innocent green eyes.

"Go!" I screamed, throwing a large book at him. _I'm sorry!_

Startled, he jumped out the window to get out of the way and didn't come back that night. He didn't come back at all.

So, here I was once again, crying like some ditzy drama queen. I turned suddenly when I heard other footsteps run to the side of the stables. Quickly, I wiped my face free of tears, even though it was still as red as a tomato. Caramel nuzzled my cheek and I held her tighter, slightly trying to hide behind her.

The running steps stopped by the door to the stables and I thought I heard a sniffle. But that wouldn't make any sense. The only two I thought would come here were Grover and Percy. Grover worried a lot but he never cried. And I was one-hundred-percent positive that I would never see Percy showing any sort of weakness.

Yet I watched as the large wooden door creaked open and Percy walked in cautiously, looking around. He looked tired and his cheeks were slightly red. I stared in amazement. As soon as he spotted the horses, though, he smiled softly and his eyes brightened. The horses themselves made a sound of surprise and even Caramel moved to the edge of her stall to examine this new visitor. I stayed hidden by her side.

**Percy's POV**

I ran until I found another building, feeling mortified and angry at myself. I leaned against the wooden side, hearing myself make the most pitiful sniffle as I tried to get a hang of myself.

I still couldn't believe that I'd broken down like that. That had never happened. Even in sixth grade when I'd thought my own _mother _was _dead, _I still kept it together somehow. Now here I was, sobbing like some whiny little kid that just lost their stuffed animal.

_This sucks, _I thought once again, wiping my cheeks dry. Then I noticed what the building I was leaning against actually was. These were the horse stables. I edged toward the door. _Hey, once a son of Poseidon, always a son of Poseidon._

I pushed the surprisingly light door open slowly and peeked inside, sighting six stalls, two of them empty. In the middle stall on the right, there was a large black mustang and I smiled. He kind of reminded me of Blackjack.

As I stepped in a little more, the horses made snorts of surprise and clopped up to their stall doors. They stayed silent, watching closely as I went straight up to the mustang. "Hi," I murmured, bringing my hand up to stroke him.

_Son of the Sea God! _the black horse exclaimed, looking a little like a child meeting their idol, _I am honored!_

I laughed sadly and lowered my gaze. "I'm not all that great." But then I smiled brightly at the mustang again. "What's your name?

_Uh, Bear, my lord._

The poor horse looked nervous and I pat his head comfortingly. "Bear? How fitting. But," I sighed exasperatingly, "you don't have to use any formalities. My name's Percy."

_But of course, lord, _said the mustang, ignoring my annoyance, _I've heard so much about you! You're the great hero of Olympus!_

I sighed again, amused. It was nice to be in such good company, even though many ordinary horses insisted on putting me in a place of power. I didn't know exactly how, but word spread through the equestrian world very quickly. Most human-owned horses knew about Olympus and everything that goes on. Through that, they also discovered my existence and sometimes it seemed like I myself was a god in their eyes. They were definitely different from the pegasi in that sense.

_You know something, my-er, Percy?_

_So he _was _listening. _I looked back to Bear's eyes questioningly.

_You look a lot like–_

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around to face the voice which suddenly sprang from one of the stalls on the opposite side. Kaliro stood at the front of it with a young tan mare looking on curiously from behind her. The dark-haired demigod's gaze was hard and serious, but I noticed that her eyes were red around the edges.

I smiled at her as I started stroking Bear again, "I have a connection with horses. I like them." Then I frowned concernedly. "Why are you all the way out here?"

Kaliro crossed her arms, scrutinizing me. "I have a right to be; they're my horses."

_She's got ya there, boss, _said Bear. It felt like talking with Blackjack again.

Kaliro smirked and a thought struck me. Could she talk to horses too? That might prove whether or not she was my half-sister. The only problem is that it hasn't been proven that _all _of Poseidon's children have the ability to talk to equestrian animals. Demigod powers differed between each half-blood, even if the godly parent was the same.

"Anyway, I thought you told me we were leaving in the morning after a night of rest," she said, but I saw some kind of doubt in her eyes. "Why are you still here?"

_Right. _"There was a change in the plans," I explained, looking away to pat Bear some more. "And you weren't in your room so I came looking for you."

Kaliro looked confused. Then something clicked in her head. "You went in my room?"

_Uh oh... _I turned back to her. "Uh..."

_Danger, boss! _said the black mustang. Kaliro was frowning at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well your mom wasn't going to let us take you to Camp, but trust me when I say we _really _need to get you there. Soon. So then I climbed a tree and went through your window to your room but all I found was your suitcase. Grover and I decided to split up and try to find you. We were worried another monster had gotten to you."

I watched Kaliro through my short description as she went from irritated to skeptical; especially at my small fib near the end when I looked away uncomfortably. I shifted uneasily under her gaze, hoping to keep the demigod at a distance for the rest of our journey. She was a little too observant for my tastes.

She finally let it go. "What makes you so sure that I'm going with you to this camp? You've barely told me a thing about it."

"The less you know, the better," I responded, frowning. "But isn't that why you packed up? Your suitcase is completely ready to go."

"Listen here, Percy," Kaliro sneered, seemingly back into bully-mode. "I packed that suitcase because I've been planning on running away for months. Your appearance just makes it that much easier for me. I never said I would be going with you."

I took a step back, affronted. Then I clenched my fist and attempted to talk back with less venom. "You've seen with your own eyes the reason why we need to protect you," I nearly hissed. I saved her life and now she decides I'm not to be trusted? "Was the giant, bloodthirsty Chihuahua not enough proof for you?"

She turned away from me, grabbing a thick blanket from the stable wall and placing it on the mare behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily as she mounted the tan horse. "You can't go out there alone!"

Kaliro glared down at me. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do." With that, she clicked to the mare and I had to jump out of the way as the horse burst into a gallop and crashed through the doors to the fields.

I cursed for the umpteenth time that day, lamenting at my bad luck. It was around this time that I realized: I was having a really bad week – scratch that, a really bad _month_. I suppose that should have been obvious. Everything had blown up in my face and now I was getting into an argument every time I opened my mouth. _The Fates must hate me._

_She scares me sometimes. _Bear lifted me out of my thoughts as he shook his mane beside me in a shudder. I came up with an idea.

"Would you take me to her?"

Bear lifted his large head in surprise, _Yes! I mean, of course I will. I would be honored!_

"Awesome," I said, smirking. I hauled myself up on his back, ignoring my muscle aches. A part of me – I'd guess the part that still loved the old Western cowboys – had always wanted to do this. "Let's ride."

* * *

**Ahaha! XD Percy's such a dork. ^_^**

**You know, I wrote a lot of this at 3 AM this morning... Mostly because I started freaking out because I didn't check my email when I was supposed to and then I did and found more reviews! :'D You guys all make me so happy!**

**Oh yeah, here's a bit extra for this chapter. It's basically the whole thing over again in Grover's POV. I was originally going to start the chapter with it, but then I decided it didn't fit there. So voila! Chapter omake!**

* * *

**Omake**

**Grover's POV [Omake]**

I could only stand and watch as my best friend ran off. How had everything gone so wrong?

I had thought in the beginning that I was just calling Percy in to help me with a powerful half-blood. I knew he'd be interested especially because she was already in high school and hadn't been claimed. But this hadn't turned out to be a simple rescue. The Chimera – though he did complicate things a bit – we could deal with. I had actually been expecting a monster like him to show up from the start with how strong Kaliro's scent was. Only the gods know how many monsters will be after her once she knows who she is.

But that wasn't the problem. Percy had kept a secret from me. Sure, he's done that before, but I never thought something as big as this...

About a month ago, while Percy and I were apart, I noticed that he had closed his side of the empathy link. This was normal. We needed privacy sometimes. But when he didn't take down the block, I began to get suspicious. The only other time he had blocked me for so long was after he decided to bathe in the River Styx. We hadn't been using the empathy link as much though, and I had been sleeping for two months during that time so I hadn't reacted like I would now.

That was the other part of why I requested Percy to be the half-blood to come help me. I wanted to see if he would tell me what was going on himself. _He told me before he went into the Underworld_, I'd reasoned. But I suppose that was only because he needed my help to get in. I was planning on confronting him if he still refused to let me know, but that wasn't needed. During the battle with the Chimera, I felt the link starting to open up again. I still didn't pry, waiting for Percy to bring it up. Then I saw his shoulder.

It was such a shock to me that I didn't even know where to start. I tried the empathy link and felt nothing but his guilt. That's when I knew why the sudden failing of the curse hadn't surprised him. Percy already knew. That was the big secret.

I won't lie, that was about the worst hurt I'd felt for a long time. Percy was my best friend and he wouldn't even let me help when he needed it the most; when his _life_ was on the line. Percy didn't trust that I could help with anything in this situation. I never thought I was that useless to him...

Trying to shake out of my thoughts, I sighed heavily, lowering my head. There was another problem currently at hand. _Both_ of the demigods I needed to travel with had run off to somewhere unknown and I was pretty sure neither of them were in the right mind at this point. There was a really big possibility Kaliro had listened in to our conversation with Ms. Blane. That seemed an acceptable reason to run away. _Hey, guess what? Your real mother is dead! _I could imagine that being quite the shock.

"I guess I have to go find them," I muttered to myself, only just realizing how long I'd been standing near the lavender house.

After only a moment of thought, I knew where Percy would be. If he ever needed to cool down back at Camp, he would go to the beach or to the stables. No beach here, so the answer was obvious. I started off in the direction of the strong unmistakable scent, dragging the small suitcase behind me.

Figuring the area Kaliro lived in was fairly unpopulated, I slipped off my annoying shoes and walked down the dry dirt road along a large wooden fence. I really hated wearing my disguise now. I normally wouldn't be wearing it because I wasn't a Keeper anymore, but whenever there was a shortage of satyrs for the job, I took responsibility.

I began thinking again (I know, dangerous). Percy had never gotten that upset before; at least, not from what I'd seen. The worst part was that I could feel how much he was going through after the wall broke and yet he _still _wouldn't let me know what's going on. Since we arrived at the Blane residence, all I had felt from Percy was anger and pain. I nearly had a panic attack myself when he was climbing that apple tree. I thought he was having a heart attack or something! That whole time I could hear the curses in his thoughts and I knew exactly how much pain he was in.

Percy thought very loudly about certain things. I nearly laughed when I heard him thinking about Annabeth's 'time of the month'. But everything else I had heard from him was bitter and it hurt to know that my best friend was in so much pain. I didn't know. I wasn't sure how long he'd been keeping this from me.

Now the only other question was: why was this happening? Coming to think of it, I realized how little I knew about what Percy had to go through. That was one path he kept locked up. I doubted he'd even told Annabeth very much about the river. It wasn't something you could talk about casually. The ones that knew the most were probably Nico – because he was there – and Luke...

I heard a whinny and looked up from the rock I was kicking. There the stables were, in the middle of a large meadow. As I was about to hop over the fence, the large stable door banged open and a tan mare bolted out of the entrance. Her rider had long black flowing hair. They galloped across the field and into the trees beyond.

_Oh no._ Sensing trouble, I climbed over the fence quickly and ran – trotted – for the stables, but following soon after Kaliro and her mare was Percy. He rode bareback on a large black mustang and they disappeared into the forest as well.

I stood for a moment in disbelief. Then I slumped over in defeat. There was no way I was chasing after that.

_Damn children of Poseidon and their horses._

* * *

**Leslie: Damn them indeed, Grover.**

**So, there's the whole chapter! I really hope you liked it. Now here are my review replies:**

Lele-the-Greek-Geek: Sheesh, you're always the first review after I update... 8'D I am honored! Thanks so much, Leslie! I love you! ...And I also hate you at the same time... XD Hahaha! Anyway, LOOKIT! This one is longer! SEE? I MAKE TYPE-TYPE BIG WORDS! ...Yeah, I shouldn't stay up that late... ^_^ Super glad you like it! Just wait till my D. Gray-Man fics come! They're gonna be super-special-awesome and popular!

**NobodySomebodyAnybody: Lol, it's totally fine. ...I thought I would be able to get this one up on time without a death threat this time but I ultimately failed at that. -_- Anyway, I just hope you still like the story and everything even though I'm kind of negligent! Thank you for all your reviews and trust me, I still have nightmares about that butter knife of yours... O_O**

ChickWithThePurpleGuitar: Thank you so much! *gasp* SOMEONE ELSE STILL SAYS AWESOMESAUCE! YES! (well, you added a 'tastical' on the end but still XD) Yes, you did spell it right. ^_^ Everything will be revealed in due time... muahahaha... Anyway, I'd love to read your stories sometime and I will, I promise, but lately things have been a little crazy so it might be awhile before I have the time.

**Hestia97: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. I hope this was a soon enough update! :)**

CLARATHEBIGGESTPJOFAN: Whoa... O_O I feel like your username is yelling at me! DOES THIS CAPS LOCK MAKE MY TEXT LOOK LOUD? XD Anyway, moving on from my ADHD-ness, I'm not going to explain anything! :D It's actually part of the story. You aren't supposed to really know what's going on - unless you can read my mind - until it is revealed! HAHAHAHA! But thank you so much for your kind review! Yes, indeed I rock. But I can never roll... T_T XD

**Kaleidokai: YES! I have been stumbled across! ^ ^ I'm so happy you like it! Thank you so so much! *runs to friends* DID YOU HEAR THAT? SOMEONE LIKES MY WRITING STYLE! AHAHAHA! ...Yeah, like I said: I should not stay up until 3 AM... Bad things happen... O_O Thanks again!**

purple909: :) You deserve a giant batch of cookies and a large hug. It was your review that I saw at midnight and was like: OMG! MUST. UPDATE. FOR. NICE. PERSON! Seriously, I know exactly what you mean! I don't actually like OCs that much (only the gods know why I'm writing about one) and I LOVE tragedy/angst stuff. :3 It makes me suuuuper happy that you like the way I've done my story so far and I'm glad someone appreciates the strange boldness-ish parts! ...For some reason the way you put "It entertains me." I can only imagine being said in a deep demon voice like: "IT ENTERTAINS ME. MUAHAHAHA." ...Don't even ask... XD Thank you!

**lightinshadow: I saw your review early this morning too! ^ ^ Leslie likes to cause problems and just be Leslie. Thanks and welcome aboard! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

Well that's it for reviews! I'd also like to thank **Slyshindi** and **Confused-Feelings** for putting this in their Favorites/Story Alerts respectively during the time in between chapter 7 and 8. It's nice to know that people like it enough for that. :)

**Okay, bad news time: The next chapter is probably going to take a lot longer. First of all, I don't even have it written and I prefer to hand-write something before typing it. And second, I'm a complete idiot. So that's why it will probably-**

**Kaliro: Whoa, whoa. I want to hear about the second part. What did you say you were?**

**Taylor: *mumbles something***

**Percy: I'm sorry, what was that?**

**Taylor: I'm an idiot.**

***confetti drops***

**Leslie: We're finally getting somewhere!**

**Taylor: Okay, that's enough. My point is: I completely procrastinated over the summer and now it's almost over and I _still_ have a butt-load of homework! I have to read two 300-page books, write two essays, read 3 chapters of world history, answer 100 questions on them, answer 20 super hard AP questions on another book, and then cry myself to sleep every night... That's all. T_T So I will do my best to get the next chapter out but I apologize in advance for how long it's going to take me. Keep an eye out for any smaller-project fics I might post, though! I've got one about Percy as a little boy in a Word Doc now. :)**

**~Thank you sooooo much for reading! Now let's approach a more serious subject. Thousands of authors every day suffer from NoReviewAngst. It's a very serious condition that happens when a fanfiction author doesn't get enough love from their readers. Many of them are lost to the Emo-Corner and never return from those depths. But you can help. By just giving one review for every update, you save an author from this terrible fate. It doesn't even take much of your time. So please; send a review, save an author. Thank you.**

**...I don't even. XD**


End file.
